


Daisy Wick Has Connections

by Random_Nerd3



Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad Jokes, Daisy is a badass, Daisy is a part time hunter and a full time badass, Feral, Fluff, Gen, Hurt!Lance Sweets, I pinky promise, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lance Sweets doesn't die, Leviathans, Monster of the Week, Monsters, Rescue, Science Rules, Season/Series 10, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Torture, but he doesn't die in this fic, castiel is confused just all the time, description will change, don't fuck with her she's got sam and dean on her side hiyaaaaaaaaaaa, fucked up timeline, god i hate these tags, no beta I die like a baby duck, season/series 6 - 10 ish, tags will update, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: In the aftermath of Lance Sweet's supposed demise, Daisy discovers something... strange about the body. Thrown into a world of corruption and conspiracy, the team faces their strangest case yet. Luckily for the team at the Medico-Lab, she's got experts in strange on speed dial.
Relationships: Daisy Wick & Charlie Bradbury, Daisy Wick & Dean Winchester, Daisy Wick & Everyone Else, Daisy Wick & Lance Sweets, Daisy Wick & Sam Winchester, Lance Sweets/Daisy Wick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya,
> 
> I don't expect anyone to read this 'cause the Bones fandom is pretty much dead at this point, but if someone does read this feel free to shoot me a comment with your thoughts. I've been sitting on this idea for a while now, and though I had a Bones/SPN featuring Lance up a few weeks ago... this just wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to let me know if you're confused or whatever later on. Chances are, if you're confused than someone else is as well. I want to make sure this flows as well as it can.
> 
> Future chapters will definitely be longer than this. I just wanted to get the fic started.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- R

Daisy and her fellow scientists followed Doctor Saroyan as she pushed the body cart down the hallway. The sound of the wheels squeaked ominously when they turned the corner into the labs. When she got the call she was setting up her baby’s nursery room. The second Booth said something about Lance getting shot she broke speed limits to get to the lab faster than she ever had before. “Oh my god,” she croaked. Ignoring the tears staining her face Daisy pushed forward and stared at her Lancelot’s body in disbelief. She lightly reached forward and softly caressed her fiancee’s cheek. Feeling something unusual at the jawline Daisy frowned.

“Daisy, are you okay?” Doctor Saroyan asked in concern. Daisy ignored her mentor and snapped on a glove before reaching into Lance’s mouth. Outbursts of disgust sounded around her, but she ignored them. She felt around the mouth before she found what she was looking for. Running her finger along the inner lip, Daisy traced a set of long sharp carnivorous teeth. Feeling the point of the Leviathan’s fangs she grinned wickedly as she turned around to face her family.

“This isn’t Lance,” she insisted despite their looks of disbelief. Doctor Brennan shook her head,

“I was there when he died Daisy. Denial is one of the stages of grief, perhaps you’re processing this differently than the rest of us.” Daisy shook her head in response. Turning back to the examination table she grabbed a bone saw and before someone could stop her she pulled back the top part of the monster’s face.

“Holy shit! Daisy, what the hell are you doing?” Doctor Hodgins asked her as she set aside the chunk of flesh. Daisy beckoned for Doctor Saroyan to approach her. When Doctor Saroyan was close enough Daisy stretched her arm out and pushed at the Leviathan’s flesh. Her family’s eyes widened in disbelief as the monster’s fangs exposed themselves. Sharp, dangerous, and very much  _ real _ the fangs revealed the impostor’s true identity.

“Booth, you said you were investigating a corrupt company right? Something about conspiracies and deaths in the office?” She asked, peeling off the gloves she walked off the platform and into the room where they stored the Angelatron. Booth was hot on her heels as he replied,

“Yeah. Some company named SucroCorp, someone discovered an employee's body near the main offices in Chicago.” Daisy nodded then pulled out her phone,

“I’ve got a friend who’s a PI. He was investigating SucroCorp awhile back, and knew all the ins and outs of the place. If they’ve got Lance it’s going to be in the Death Star. I knew coming back was a mistake…” She trailed off as she scrolled through her contacts list. Finally getting to the w’s the intern hovered her finger over Sam Winchester’s contact. Daisy had first met Sam during her first year of college. Both she and Sam were accepted into the same full ride scholarship program so they hung out a lot together. One day after they had a late night of studying a vampire tried to feed on Daisy, Sam killed it without a second thought. Though she was a woman of science she couldn’t deny the existence of the monster staining the pavement in black at Sam’s feet. Shaking herself out of her memories she slid Sam’s number across the screen and waited for the youngest Winchester to pick up. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long.

_ “Daisy, how are you? It’s been a while,” _ Sam said in greeting, he yelled something over his shoulder. He was most likely still hunting with Dean. Daisy let a small smile curve at her lips,

“Daniel giving you a hard time then?” She asked, knowing full well Agent Booth knew exactly who the Winchester brothers were. Daisy noted Sam’s hesitant tone of voice as he answered,

_ “You’ve got ears on you?”  _ Sam asked. Daisy glanced at Booth and Doctor Brennan, who were the only people who followed her into the Angelatron room.

“Yeah. Listen, Dick kept good on his promise. I need you Sa -” Daisy cut herself off. Not wanting to reveal her friend’s identity she switched to Sam’s fake name. “I need you Shawn,” she said matter of factly. Sam cleared his throat,

_ “We just wrapped up a case in Albany. Dean and I should be able to get to your apartment in a few hours.” _ Daisy chuckled,

“Tell Daniel I’ll buy him a slice of pie from the best restaurant in DC if you make it under seven. Forget about the apartment by the way. The team saw the body, so I’m going to have to give my first  _ talk _ .” Saying the word as though she was talking about the way twelve-year-olds discuss sexual education. Sam laughed,

_ “Have fun with that! Start with the easy stuff, don’t go straight into the angel stuff. Hell, Dean and I still don’t understand half of what Cas does.”  _ The youngest Winchester hung up and she turned around to face Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan.

“I’m sure you have questions…” Daisy clapped her hands together, “we should have everyone in the same room. I won’t be able to answer everything but my friend gave me the okay so let’s get this shit show on the road.” She rushed past Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan before they could bombard her with questions and set up a conspiracy board on the platform. The Leviathan’s body was still sitting in the examination room, so Daisy hoped she’d have enough time before the bastard decided to revive himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Winchesters.
> 
> Also, a little peek at what Dick Roman is up to with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I'm glad people are reading this fic. :)
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> R

Daisy sighed as she ran a hand across her face. Doctor Brennan was proving more than difficult to convince her that monsters were real. “Bones how are you not getting this?” Agent Booth asked her, to Daisy’s surprise he was the first one on the ‘monsters are real’ train. “That is not Lance Sweets,” he said pointing at the dead Leviathan on the steel table. Doctor Brennan crossed her arms,

“There is no scientific proof that the supernatural exists. I do not understand. The body on the table looks exactly like Sweets. Even his DNA is the same, down to the blood cells.” Daisy sighed,

“Doctor Brennan I don’t really know what more you’re asking for. This is the corpse of a Leviathan, which reminds me… do we have any sodium tetraborate decahydrate?” She asked, turning to Doctor Hodgins. The bug expert shrugged,

“Probably in the closet.” Booth raised his hand,

“Sorry, what are you looking for? I don’t speak squint.” Doctor Saroyan spoke up,

“She’s looking for Borax. You want to burn the body?” Daisy nodded,

“Correct. The only other way we’d be able to ensure this Leviathan doesn’t come back and bite us in the ass is to either decapitate it and ship the head millions of miles away, or douse it in Borax. I’d usually have some on hand but we’re not in my apartment right now.” Angela left to get the Borax as Daisy continued. “My friends should be at the Royal Diner in a few minutes. Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan would you like to join me? I assume if you two approve of my contacts the rest of the team will follow suit.” Booth frowned, obviously wondering what sort of contacts he  _ would _ approve of. Doctor Brennan nodded,

“I would appreciate meeting your acquaintances Miss. Wick.” Daisy smiled then gestured for them to follow her.

The three of them pulled into the Royal Diner’s parking lot ten minutes later. Daisy grinned when she saw the iconic hardtop Impala parked in the back of the lot, out of view from any prying security cameras. She pulled into a spot near the front of the lot, hoping Booth hadn’t seen the car yet. “You seem… excited Miss. Wick,” Doctor Brennan said as they walked into the restaurant. Daisy shrugged,

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen them. They were able to stop by on Lance Jr.’s birthday last year, but they travel a lot for cases.” Doctor Brennan seemed to accept her answer and the three fell into a comfortable silence.

Upon entering the diner Daisy instantly made Sam out. He was sitting at a booth table shoved into the corner of the restaurant. Next to him sat a half-eaten bacon burger and a large side of fries. Sam was flipping through a case file, laptop open in front of him. Booth and Doctor Brennan followed Daisy as she snuck up behind Sam and wrapped her arms around him.

"Surprise!" Daisy exclaimed, Sam jumped about a mile high. Turning around he returned her hug.

"Daisy, it's so good to see you again. Sorry it has to be under these circumstances though." Sam said, eyeing Agent Booth. Daisy acknowledged the two,

"Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth, meet Sam." She said dramatically gesturing towards the youngest Winchester. Sam gave them a sheepish wave before his eyes widened in excitement,

"Doctor Brennan I've read all of your papers! I hope I can pick your brain after we rescue Lance, I've got a million questions." Daisy watched a small smile curve at the corner of Doctor Brennan's lips.

"You're an anthropologist and a private investigator?" Sam chuckled,

"That's the story you went with?" He teased as Daisy quickly defended herself,

"I panicked! It was better than the time you and Dean posed as priests!" Sam cringed at the memory. Daisy slid into Dean's absent chair and stole a handful of french fries.

"So where  _ is _ Dean? I'd imagine he wants to cash in on his pie," Daisy said as she dunked a few fries into ketchup. Sam pointed his thumb towards the back corner of the restaurant,

"Bathroom. He had to take a call, Charlie's finally on the grid again." Daisy grinned happily. Beside her Booth cleared his throat,

"I'm sorry… your name is Sam and your brother's name is Dean?" He asked, finally putting the puzzle pieces together. Sam nodded hesitantly. Speaking of Dean, he appeared at Sam’s shoulder and slid into the seat opposite of Daisy. From where Booth was sitting Daisy heard the sound of a gun clicking under the table. She glared at the agent,

“Booth I trust them.” Daisy said, hoping that Booth could trust  _ her _ . Shaking his head Booth said,

“They’re the  _ Winchesters _ Daisy. Death and destruction follow them wherever they go.” Dean mockingly raised his hands,

“Agent Booth right?” Dean asked, Booth nodded curtly. “Look, Sammy and I have been hunting our whole lives. Daisy got mixed up in it during college and she’s been helping out when she can.” He glanced at Daisy. We would never do anything that would put Lance  _ or _ Daisy in harm’s way.” Booth looked hesitant, but he put his weapon away.

“Fine. I’ll work with you to keep Sweets safe,” Booth said. He reached forward and slid some of the case files closer to him so he could read them. Daisy already knew what was in them. The corruption of SucroCorp went all the way from Dick Roman himself to the employees at the mailroom. She was certain they were using their warehouses as a front to fatten up humans before the slaughter. Booth’s eyes widened as he continued to read the file, “this is real?” He asked, disbelief lacing his voice. Daisy nodded grimly as Doctor Brennan took the files from Agent Booth to skim over them herself. After a few minutes of silence Daisy spoke up,

“So what’s the plan Dean?” She asked turning to her adoptive older brother. “We get Charlie and Angela to hack the servers so we can evade the cameras? We don’t exactly have Bobby’s help this go around.” Dean nodded,

“That’s actually a good idea. I’d like to meet the rest of your team, get our bearings before we go in. Chicago’s a risk, they all know Sam and I, but your team? Chances are Dick only knew about Lance because of your personal relationship, not your professional one.” Daisy hummed then reached forward and snagged one of the cold fries from Dean’s plate.

“We can go now. The other scientists should be done dousing the body in borax by now. I’ll send Charlie Angela’s IP address so she can access the Angelatron.” Doctor Brennan frowned,

“Isn’t that illegal?” She asked Booth. The agent nodded,

“Yeah. Can’t your friend Charlie just drive to DC and meet up with us?” Daisy shrugged and looked to Sam and Dean for an answer. Sam responded,

“She’s in Kansas right now at our home base. Charlie’s also one of the best hackers around. If you guys didn’t willingly let us help she would just hack into the… Angelatron.” Booth sighed,

“Even if I tried I’m not going to be able to arrest you until we get Sweets back am I?” Dean chuckled,

“Dude, the last time the FBI arrested us we faked our own deaths and blew up a federal prison. If you think you can take Sammy and I in you’re barking up the wrong tree.” Sam grumbled,

“For the millionth time, It’s  _ Sam _ now.” Daisy rolled her eyes at their antics. She slid out of her side of the table,

“I’ll send Charlie the IP address. Meet us at the Jeffersonian, we should get started right away.” Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan followed her out of the restaurant. Daisy was certain she had a Spanish Inquisition heading her way once the three of them were alone in the car.

* * *

When Lance woke the first thing he realized was that he was not in fact, dead. He remembered getting shot. He remembered the feeling of hitting the cold hard pavement, and Agent Aubrey’s concerned shouts as he called Agent Booth. Memories flashed through under his eyelids as he balled his hands into fists. Whoever kidnapped him had tied him to a chair, arms and legs attached to it. “Doctor Lance Sweets,” a man said from across the room. “Glad to see you aren’t actually dead.” Lance peeled his eyes open, blinking the crust off of his eyelids. The man before him wore a suit, obviously powerful. They were in an office-of-sorts. Strange weapons lined the wall. Lance recognised some of them from as far back as the medieval times. While Lance was tied to a wooden chair, his captor leaned against an expensive mahogany desk, arms crossed against his chest. A large leather chair that screamed supervillain sat on the other side of the desk. 

“Do I know you?” Lance asked, trying to get information from his captor. The man smiled and shook his head,

“No Lance, but I know you. You’ve got a  _ spark _ , the very spark I’ve been trying to recreate.” Lance frowned,

“I’m sorry but… who the hell are you?” He wondered. The man grinned and spread his arms apart. The window shade rolled up automatically to reveal a warehouse full of cages.

“Richard Roman,” Lance’s captor said with a dramatic bow. “At your service.” Dick walked forward like he was a Lion stalking his prey.  _ SucroCorp, he’s the head. They kidnapped me to get to the documents, _ Lance’s brain began to fill in some of the blanks.“Now, as long as if Daisy delivers those WInchesters to me I promise, you won’t be harmed… much.” The psychiatrist shuddered as Richard picked a rather long looking knife from the wall display. _ The Winchesters? What the hell is Daisy doing with the Winchesters, and why didn’t she tell me about them before? _ Lance wondered to himself, struggling to bury his emotions.

“I have friends in the FBI!” Lance shouted suddenly, “they’ll find me!” Richard cackled, his laughter echoed through the room.

“Sweet, sweet boy… that Agent Booth of yours is such a  _ perfect _ agent. He’ll arrest the Winchesters the second they’re in DC. No matter what Miss. Wick says they're criminals in Agent Booth’s eyes. Your friends will be too busy fighting amongst themselves to even  _ consider _ the fact that you’re not dead.” A frown curved at the corners of Lance’s lips.

“What are you talking about?” Lance asked, feeling his strength already leaving him. Richard’s wicked grin ingrained itself into Lance’s brain.

“We faked your death Doctor Sweets,” Richard said leaning forward and placing his hands on the armrests of Lance’s chair. “Nobody knows you’re alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
